


Sandboxes and Swings

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, ficlet requests, i mean bro they're kids, its just, maybe but not really, tagged gen cause they are children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: REQUEST: Hello! I saw your prompting is open, and I would like to request a Drarry kid fic. Thank you so much :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	Sandboxes and Swings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted September 12, 2018 but this is it's first time on ao3 and this is where it will remain. It was requested by anonymous on tumblr.

Harry was practically vibrating with excitement. Dudley wanted to go to the park, which meant that  _ Harry _ got to go to the park! And because it was for Dudley and they couldn't leave Harry home alone, they were going to a nice park! 

Harry sat in the back seat of the car, looking out the window at the houses passing by, his mind focused entirely on visualizing the swing set. The swings at this park were his absolute favorite. And it had nice slides that were super long and a  _ sandbox _ . 

In other words, this was the best day of Harry's life. 

The car pulled to a stop and Harry peeked up out of the window to see the grass and, in the distance, the park. 

He knew the Dursleys didn't care if he ran off, so he threw open the door and took off, eyes set on the prize. 

When he got there, however, there was only one swing left. And, as Harry just reached the swing, hand outstretched to grab the chain, a blonde boy about his age cut in front of him and sat down on the swing. 

The only one left. 

Harry's eyes narrowed at the boy. "Hey!" He said. "I was going to use that swing! And you took it from me!" 

The boy turned his nose up at Harry like Harry had only ever seen adults do to each other. But he knew enough to take offense. 

"Well, you were too slow. It's  _ my _ swing, now." 

Without thinking, Harry reached out and pushed the kid off the swing, hearing a small thunk and a cry as he hit the sand below. 

The kid stood up fast, turning to Harry with a scathing look. "I'm telling my daddy!" 

Knowing that would be bad news, Harry reached out and grabbed the kid's wrist as he began to run away, holding a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We can share the swing! You can have it! Just  _ please _ don't tell." 

Harry let go of the kid and he shook off Harry, turning back with a red face streaked with angry tears. With a big sniff, he looked at Harry tentatively. 

"I won't tell if you push me on the swing." 

Harry tried not to roll his eyes at the kid. Of course he didn't know how to swing by himself and wanted someone to  _ push him _ . And when the kid sat back down and Harry walked behind him, he had to resist the urge to push him  _ off _ again, face first into the sand this time. It may have been worth it. 

Instead, as they swung, they talked. Harry found out that the kid's name was Draco and that they were the same age. Draco didn't live close to this park, either. It was just a really good park, so it was his favorite, too. 

Eventually, the swing next to Draco opened up and Harry quickly jumped on. 

Draco said, "Hey!" and gave a pouty face. 

"Don't worry!" Harry assured. "I'll teach you how to do it on your own." 

"You will?" Draco's eyes lit up. 

"Yeah, of course!" 

What seemed like only minutes later, Draco had sufficiently learned to swing. However, their fun was ruined when--in Harry's opinion--a very scary adult walked over. He had long, blonde hair like Draco's, but a mean face. The change in Draco's demeanor was immediate. 

He jumped up off the swing and stood in front of the man. 

"Draco," The man said. "Were you playing with this boy?" 

"No, daddy. I wasn't. I promise." 

Harry stopped his swing, looking over at the pair, confused. Why would Draco say that they weren't playing together? 

"Good. I don't want you around  _ his kind _ . Come along, Draco." The man took Draco's hand and dragged him away. As they were going, Draco turned and looked over his shoulder and smiled at Harry. 

__________

After leaving the park, Harry didn't really think about the encounter much, for the most part ignoring it as he got older. He never knew why that happened, but if he had stopped and thought about it, he probably would have come up with some fairly self-deprecating answers. So, he didn't think about it. 

And after a while, he had completely forgotten the entire event. 

That was, until he saw the boy again. 

The entire ride to Hogwarts, Harry had been so overwhelmed with all of the new things that were happening around him. He hadn't even stopped to think about any of it until McGonagall had them all huddled in the room, awaiting the right time to go out to be sorted. 

It was then that Harry saw him. 

Draco. 

The two boys locked eyes across the room and Draco's lit up. He quickly made his way through the crowd over to Harry. 

"Harry!" He said, as he got closer. "You're at Hogwarts, too!" A smile broke out across Harry's face as the memories came back to him. "Why didn't you tell me you're a wizard?" 

"I didn't know," Harry admitted, shrugging. Then, he remembered Ron by his side. "This is my friend, Ron. Ron, this is Draco." 

The two other boys gave the other a tentative look that Harry didn't understand. Before Harry could ask about it, however, McGonagall began calling for all of them to line up and get ready for the sorting. 

"Hey, Draco!" Harry called as he started to walk away. "Do you want to hang out sometime? The three of us can get together sometime and study or just hang out, if you want." 

Again, Draco gave another tentative look to Ron and Harry noticed that this time it seemed to apply to him as well. 

It was then that Harry remembered the end of their first interaction. The words of his father. 

"Your dad's not here," Harry said. "He can't control forever who you're friends with." 

Still, Draco seemed unsure. "He doesn't think you're...the right sort of people." 

Harry spoke without thinking, because that was ridiculous. There are no 'right sort' of people. "I think you can tell the right sort for yourself." 

Draco looked at the two boys before him and, slowly, a smile spread across his face. "Okay," he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
